1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a cable reliability indicator and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a monitor device for installation on an oil well drilling mast raising line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the basic principle of indicating wear and condition or wire rope by measure of stretch has been known in the prior art, no prior art was discovered which relates to a permanently installed device which could be reliably carried by a cable assembly to indicate the need for retirement of the cable prior to breakage and possible severe damage to associated equipment.